victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Survival of the Hottest
Survival of the Hottest (also known as "Stuck in an RV" and "Trapped in an RV") is the 8th episode season 1 of Victorious. It aired June 26, 2010 to 3.82 million viewers. Plot A heat wave hits the Los Angeles Metropolitan Area, and the students at Hollywood Arts are looking for a way to cool off. After Robbie reveals that it is a lot cooler in Venice Beach, Beck suggests the gang to head to Venice Beach and volunteers to take everyone there in his Airstream RV, which his father purchased from a rapper named Fat Biscuit. Once there, Cat leaves to find a bathroom while the rest of the gang stay back to get their beach stuff ready. When they try to leave, the door won't open. It turns out a 7,000-pound Class A motor home has been parked right next to it. At first, the gang thinks it's no big deal, since Cat was only going to the restroom, and they think she will come back very soon, drive the truck into another space, and let them out. However, after Cat uses the bathroom, she meets a group of hot guys, including Ben (JC Gonzalez), who ask her to hang out. Initially reluctant, she agrees to goof off and hangs around with the guys, unknowingly leaving her friends trapped in the RV. The gang attempts to call Cat's cell phone, but they get no response. They start to get really hot and thirsty. Jade points out Beck's fish tank and asks when he last cleaned it. Beck replies in confusion, "You're supposed to clean it?" Tori then finds out that Trina had a bottle of water the whole time and is angry that she didn't share it with the rest of the group. Tori also states that she has a battery powered fan. However, when she takes it out, it's very small. When she tries to put the fan away, the group then realize that being a little cool couldn't hurt, so they all share the fan. What remains of the water is literally one more swallow. Tori decides to share it with everyone else (except for Trina) by pouring it into the cap, with only one tongue dip allowed. Tori and André take their dips, but Robbie ends up swallowing the whole rest of the water after receiving the cap, leaving Jade and Beck with no drink. Later, Jade overreacts when she begins sweating for the first time and insists they escape the RV. Tori sarcastically responds, addressing Jade as "Catherine Obvious" (being ignorant of the actual term, Captain Obvious). Robbie tortures himself watching the fish swim around inside Beck's fish tank, seeing as they had access to so much water, and decides to drink out of it, despite the fact that the tank has never been washed. He sticks his head inside (to everyone's disgust), only to throw up into Trina's bag shortly after. André tries to make the most of the situation by informing everyone that his grandmother told him before she lost her mind that everything can be improved through a song, and everyone begins singing Make It Shine just as Cat opens the door. Everyone is relieved to see Cat and runs out of the RV. The cooler in Beck's truck is opened, and everyone grabs a water bottle. Cat asks why they didn't open the door, and Beck begins to explain, when they all realize that the van that blocked them had gone away without them knowing it. They go off to enjoy the Pacific Ocean as the episode ends. Fat Biscuit is seen at the end, having had surgery and no longer being fat. He walks by the RV with some friends and recognizes his old vehicle. When one of the friends recalls past events occurring in the RV, Fat Biscuit responds by quickly saying, "Don't talk about it," implying he has experienced traumatic events in the RV as well. Trivia *The costume designer was Kristen M. Dangl. *This episode is commonly called Stuck in an RV or Trapped in an RV. Some listings still list the latter title as such. In UK airings of this episode, the title has been kept as "Trapped in an RV". *This is the first time Trina is seen talking to Beck. *The episode's title is a reference to "survival of the fittest" from Darwinian evolutionary theory. *The truck that tows Beck's trailer is a 1993 to 1997 Ford Ranger regular cab pickup. *The motor home that blocks the door of Beck's trailer is a National RV Dolphin LX. *Jade and Beck use F-Mobile (a spoof of T-Mobile) as their cellular service. *Cat's phone number is not in Trina's contacts in this episode. *Fat Biscuit is a parody of Fat Joe. *As the episode ends, it is shown that Robbie never got a water bottle (while Cat had treats and Trina already had one). It is implied that there were more drinks in the cooler or on the beach. *This episode aired on Ariana Grande's 17th birthday. *This is one of the episodes that feature a close prediction to Tori and Jade becoming officially confirmed as friends. Not one time did Jade say or do anything mean to Tori. *The title was chosen by the fans via a poll on Dan Schneider's blog.DanWarp - HELP! Calling All Fans! VOTE for TITLES! - June 13, 2010 *A brief reference to the 1990 film Ghost is made when Cat is making pottery before one of the guys helps her. *Tori's line "Catherine could be a captain!" could also be a possible subtle reference to Captain Kathryn Janeway, the commanding officer of the titular starship from the Star Trek: Voyager series. *This episode is the first time Jade has ever sweated. *Matt Bennett, who plays Robbie, said on Twitter that this was his favorite episode of Victorious. *This is the second time Jade has cried. The first was Jade Dumps Beck. *Liz Gillies, who plays Jade, found that she looked very pale while in a bikini, so for iParty with Victorious, the producers gave her a tan. The tan remained on Jade for the remainder of Season 2, although it has worn off by Season 3. *André is the first of them to mention someone else's weight when he says "The girl (Cat) only weighs 90 lbs. How much pee can she hold?". *'Ending Tagline': "I heard you swallow." - Tori *The gang visits Venice Beach, where Cat will eventually live with Nona in Sam & Cat. *This is the first episode that takes place mainly outside of Hollywood Arts. Goofs *Cat rushed out immediately to go to pee. However, Beck lives in his RV and should have a toilet/bathroom there. However, in an RV plumbing is required to flush the toilet and Beck's RV was not hooked up to plumbing. (It is possible he does not but that would mean him going into his parent's house and living by their rules, or Cat doesn't want to use Beck's bathroom or she didn't notice there was a bathroom inside the RV). *After André tells Tori, Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Trina not to bug-out and that Cat will get them out of the RV after she goes to the bathroom, Jade walks in the back and sits down on the couch. However, when the scene flips to Tori for a second and then back at Jade, she flops down on the couch again. *Even if Cat had come back earlier, they wouldn't have been able to get out of the RV anyway unless Cat knows how to hot wire a car. Jade has the keys. Plus, Cat probably didn't have her driver's license at the time. *People trapped in in an airtight container at 107F or 42C won't be able to speak normally or even sing. If they did so, their throats may crack under the heat or the lack of air. *After Beck and Jade enter the RV, Jade's sunglasses (that were seen on top of her head in plain view of those watching) disappear and reappear multiple times. *Beck shows that he never cleans the water in his fish tank, but how are his fish able to survive in dirty water? It is possible that he recently got the fish. *In the beginning, when the camera flashes to Cat and Robbie, you can see Sinjin in the background sitting up. A few seconds later, it flashes back to them and Sinjin is facedown, apparently drowning. But the time between the camera changes was not enough time for someone to accidentally start drowning. *In Jade Dumps Beck, Beck states that he does not drink mountain water, but at the end of this episode he is drinking it. However he was probably drinking it since he was dehydrated. *How does Beck live in his RV if there is no air conditioning? He doesn't always have a truck hooked up to it. *After Jade said she couldn't call Cat because she had no service, André tells her she shouldn't have gotten F-Mobile. André then says he can't call Cat because he had lost all of his contacts, but Jade could've easily given André Cat's number because she had it in her phone. *Tori claims that for the first time in her life her tongue isn't moist. However, she would have died of dehydration before this happened. *Instead of waiting for Cat to come back from the bathroom to avoid getting trapped in a super hot RV, the gang could've just gotten out of the RV immediately and met Cat down by the ocean. Quotes Tori: Oh, my God! fans herself with her hand I am so...HOT! Rex: Ain't that the truth. Beck: Man, I hate sweating. Tori: I know, my arms feel like warm wet ham. Jade: Hey, Robbie. You done with that water? Robbie: No! Jade: Give it to me! Robbie: Alright! Tori: at Jade incredulously an leans on her shoulder to look at her more closely Jade: What?! Tori: You're not sweating. Jade: Uh-huh... starts patting her face, neck, and shoulder Having fun there? Tori: How can you not be sweating? Jade: I don't sweat. Tori: Everyone sweats. Beck: Not Jade. Robbie: Jade never sweats. Tori: What do you mean, she never sweats? Jade: Sweating is gross, so I don't do it. Tori: So, you're just, like, what? Cold blooded? Rex: Jade? Cold blooded? What a surprise. sprays sunscreen in his face Ah! That witch got sunscreen in my eyes! Help me Rob! Robbie: Uh, it's okay, there you go. Rex: Aw, now my face is gonna tan unevenly. Cat: Is it true that sweat and pee are, like, cousins? André: What now? Beck: Man, how long is this heat wave gonna last? Tori: They say 'til Tuesday? Cat: Why would they say that? Cat: Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee! Beck: Hurry back! Cat: Kay, kay! Jade: She has the bladder of a squirrel. Tori: Hey. Jade: What? Tori: Does it ever worry you that you don't sweat? Jade: No. Tori: But, what if one day all your sweat builds up inside and you just explode? Jade: I would love that. Jade: We gotta get out of here. Tori: Yeah. Thank you, Catherine Obvious! Trina: What? Tori: I said, thank you Catherine Obvious! Robbie: Did she say Catherine Obvious? André: It's Captain Obvious. Tori: Huh? Jade: The expression is 'Thank you, CAPTAIN... Obvious.' Tori: It's not Catherine? Trina: No... Beck: Who would Catherine be? Tori: Catherine could be a captain! Tori: Where is Cat? Robbie: She's been gone for 20 minutes. Andre: The girl only weighs 90 pounds. How much pee can she hold? Trina: We've got to get out of this stupid RV. (Beck looks at her) Yeah, offense. André: Okay, it's official. I have achieved maximum hottitude. Jade: Hey, hey, your fish tank. Beck: Oh, yeah, I forgot about my fish tank. Rex: Wait, we're gonna drink fish water? Jade: When was the last time you cleaned it? Beck: You're supposed to clean it? Jade: Something's dripping on me. Something's dripping on me! Beck: N-nothing's dripping. Jade: Yes. Look on my arm, see? And on my forehead. WHAT'S GOING ON, WHAT'S HAPPENING?! Beck: You're sweating. Jade: No, I don't sweat. I am not sweating! Beck: her wrists Look at me. Jade: No. Beck: Look at me! Jade: NO!! Beck: LOOK AT ME!! Jade: WHAT?!? Beck: You're sweating. Jade: and falls onto the floor Trina: For so many years I prayed every night to be hotter. (pause) THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT! André: When I was a little boy, my grandma, before she lost her mind, told me 'André, no matter how bad things get, you can always make it better by singing a song.' Trina: That's...so.....stupid! Beck: The AC doesn't work unless the truck is running. Trina: Then go start the truck! Beck: I can't get out. Trina: Awwwwhhhh....Why did you invite me here?! Tori: We didn't! Robbie: You invited yourself! Jade: No one likes you. Tori: I need a cold drink. Beck: Me too. (stood up) Tori: Where are they? Beck: In the truck. Trina: What are we gonna do?! Tori: CAAAAAAAAATT!!! Everyone: (starts yelling, calling for Cat) Cat: It's so cold! It's so cold! Meanwhile... Tori: It's so hot! Robbie: That's your fan? Tori: Yeah. Beck: It's not big. Jade: It's an embarrassment. André: You teased us! Tori: OK. OK, fine then I guess I just won't turn it on. except Tori NO! NO! NO! Tori: Yeah, yeah, NOW YOU LIKE MY TINY FAN, DON'T YA?! Tori: Trina, what are you doing? Trina: What do you mean? Tori: Why was your head... in your bag? Trina: It's-- it's c-cool in there. Tori: I heard you swallow. Give me the bag! Trina: No!! Tori: GIVE ME THE BAG!! Trina: NO!! Tori: You had water this entire time, and you didn't share it with the rest of us! Trina: If I shared it I would have less for me! Beck: Hey check Venice Beach. Robbie: Venice is... only 91 degrees. Tori: Oh! Let's go to Venice. Beck: You guys wanna? Jade: What, blow off school? Rex: I could do that. Beck: I meant Saturday. We could borrow my uncle's pick-up, hook it to my RV, then we'll all hit the beach. Everyone: Yeah sure. Trina: The beach? I'm so in! Jade: No, no, no, no Rex: Stay away. Trina: I can't wait! (Trina walks away) Beck: Woh woh woh woh WOOH! Wooh!! Jade: NO ONE LIKES YOU! Tori: Just push on the door! Beck: I can't push a 7,000-pound RV out of the way. Tori: Then push harder! André: Aw man, I told y'all not to get F-Mobile! Tori: Where's your phone? André: I left it in my pants and my grandma washed it. All my contacts, GONE! Jade: At least it oscillates. André: Um... I'm still not happy. Trina: I'm so hot. Robbie: Where could Cat be? Tori: I hope she's okay. Tori: It's slowing down. Robbie: NO!!!!!!!!! Come on fan, work! Spin! Beck: Robbie... Robbie. Stop. Robbie: NO! I NEED IT, I NEED IT. Beck: The batteries are dead. ROBBIE STOP! Robbie: COME ON, SPIN! ISOLATE! Beck: IT'S OVER! Robbie: (Cries on a pillow) André: I'M EXTREMELY HOT NOW! Robbie: (Indicating to Sinjin in the kiddie pool) Maybe you should give him mouth to mouth. Tori: Nah, he's alright. (Stands up and leaves) Tori: Aw man! Some idiot parked a huge RV right next to us! Trina: Whatever, let's just go out the backdoor. Beck: There is no back door. Trina: Well that's stupid... Robbie: Will someone open a window? Jade: The windows are bullet proof. They don't open! Rex: Aw, thanks a lot, Fat Biscuit! Jade: WHAT?! Rex: I meant the rapper from whom Beck's daddy purchased this vehicle! Robbie: (After throwing up from drinking the water from the fish tank) Don't drink the fish water! Songs *'Make It Shine' by Victorious Cast Gallery External Links "iBeat the Heat" & "Survival of the Hottest" - SATURDAY! (DanWarp; Friday June 18, 2010) References 108 08